Snape's Daughter Serena
by TibbyBlake1579
Summary: Severus Snape has just found out a first year at the school has the name he would have gave his daughter. But Severus knows that is not possible because his daughter's mother said she termanated the pregnancy right after she found out the child's gender..
1. Chapter 1

Nicole, a first year, had just been sorted into Gryffindor house last night, and was pacing the common-room. It was Saturday and she couldn't find anyone awake yet this morning. Wanting to explore the castle, and unable to remain in the common-room a minute longer, Nicole walked to the porthole and quietly slipped out.

As her silvery-turquois eyes quickly adjusting to the lack of lighting corridor she began wondering down corridor. She decided to start her little adventure in dungeons and work her way up back to the common-room.

Nicole liked the creepy, exciting feeling of the dungeons…somehow she felt… most…at home here in the dungeons. "How...odd…" she whispered as this came to mind.

"Who's there?" came a deep voice up ahead.

Turning to run Nicole found a hand clamped on her shoulder and spun her around. As Nicole found herself face-to-face with the head of slytherine, Professor Severus Snape, she couldn't help the high-pitched squeak that escaped her deep-red lips.

"What are you doing wondering the dungeon corridors, Ms. ….."

"I don't have a last name."

"Don't play that trick on me." sneered Professor Snape.

"I'm not ...I don't have a last name, sir. Or at least not one that I or anyone else could read. The person whom wrote the note had horrible handwriting, sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'm Nicole, Serena Nicole."

Snape's eyes widened at this. The name was the same…but it couldn't be… this raven haired girl…

Nicole starred at her professor as his though consumed him and he became lost to the world.

"_Nicole" _Snape whispered softly, without thinking.

"Yes?" Nicole's response brought professor Snape out of his thoughts.

"Nicole, I think it's time I walk you back to Gryffindor tower. You will remain there until breakfast," Snape ended more sternly.

"Yes, sir," Nicole said looking at her feet wondering what had come over her professor.

As they walked to the tower in silence Snape glanced at Nicole. 'Serena Nicole,' he thought to himself, 'How could it be…'

Reaching the Fat Lady, Nicole glanced at professor Snape.

"Am I allowed to say the password in front of you, sir?"

"Yes, I'm not going to enter Gryffindor tower."

"Flying Frog-stools," she whispered quietly. The door swung open with a little creak.

"Night, little Ms. Serena Nicole," Professor Snape said placing his hand on her back and helping her through, but stopping before his hand passed completely into the short corridor that lead into the common-room, thus keeping his word.

"Sleep tight little one," he said quickly before turning swiftly, cloke billowing out behind him and walking quickly away into the shadows.

Nicole stood for a moment staring at the spot where she had last seen him, wondering what had just happened, and why the older students had lied to her, saying professor Snape was the meanest teacher in school, when he was so nice and lenient with rules.

Back in his room, Snape sat down on his bed, wondering if it was even possible that she was the one that she held so near to his heart at one time. The child he knew his one night had formed. Had she truly been born? Had she truly grown without him knowing? Him thinking he had lost her? That one night had changed everything.

*Flash-Back*

"Marcia," Severus said deeply, letting his voice do its own magic, "Would you join me at my apartment for dinner, dear?"

"Yes."

*Two-Weeks Later*

"Get out of here Severus Snape! You evil BASTERD!" Marcia cried, "You KILLED _innocent_ People!"

"I did what I had to!" Snape said in anguish, ducking to miss a hairdryer intended for his head.

"_BULL!_"

"_Dear…Please!" _Snape says trying to comfort her, but seeing no way keeps his distance.

"GET OUT! _GO TO HELL!_" Marcia ends, slapping Severus hard, nails drawling blood.

"_I'm so sorry_," Severus whispers, as if to the wind, turns and walks out the door, suitcase lazily following.

*Three-Weeks Later*

Snape sat drinking his black coffee, and reading the Daily Prophet, when a pure black owl flue in the apartment window, landing on the table in front Snape. Begging for attention, the owl tapped Snape's hand with the envelope. Taking the letter, Snape scratches the owl between its wings, and read…

_Dear Severus ,_

_I'm pregnant. It's a girl. It's yours. It has no name. I won't name it._

_Marcia Michaels_

Snape re-read this, then grabbed a quill, and wrote…

_Dear Marcia,_

_Wow! Tell me where you are, and I'll be there by tomorrow. A girl, a beautiful girl! Let's name her Serena; Serena Nicole._

_Love,_

_Severus Snape_

*A-Week Later*

Severus Snape sat crying on his bed. '_It is all my fault, I know it is my entire fault_.' Marcia's letter lay beside him on the bed.

_Dear Severus ,_

_I had a miscarriage. Sorry._

_Marcia Michaels_

"It's all my fault!" Snape shouted, "If she hadn't known my daughter would still be here. She would still be alive," he cried.

"Marcia…why…Marcia why did you terminate our daughter," he sobbed, watching the rain fall down the window as his tears came faster and faster.

*Present-Day*

Snape sat on his bed, a lone tear trickling down his cheek. Quickly he wiped it away, and walked to a nearby cupboard pulling a bottle of vodka out. Snape ignored the shot glasses, uncorked the bottle, and took a long swig, which left his head on fire. Snape put the bottle on the bedside table, pulled his cloak over his head, and headed for the bathroom for a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole was woke by Hermione Granger, one of the older Gryffindor girls, just after sunrise.

"Nicole, why are you sleeping in the common-room?"

"I woke early, and couldn't sleep, so I came down here and… I must have dosed off," she finished quickly, not wishing to tell Hermione about the odd night she had really had.

"You did stay in the common-room _all_ night?" Hermione said suspiciously, catching Nicole's hesitation.

"Yes," Nicole lied, feeling guilty.

At this Hermione left for breakfast leaving Nicole sitting in the same chair she had found her in, without another comment.

Professor Snape moaned, unable to sit up at first.

'A whole bottle of vodka in one night! You idiot!' he silently scolded himself.

"May I come in?" came a voice at the bedroom door.

Pulling the blankets up, and reaching for a shirt, Snape replied, taking great care not to slur his words together, "Yes, you may, Professor."

"I got your message. You needed to talk to me about something?" Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir." Snape replied, standing up to fast and getting dizzy for a moment.

"Severus, are you drunk?" Dumbledore asked with a hint of a smile.

"Yes, but that's not what I want to talk to you about."

"May I ask why you are having such a hangover, Severus?"

"I drunk a whole bottle of vodka," he answered slightly irritated at himself.

"Came back to get you, didn't it? Why did you decide to last night?"

"To drive out old memories," Snape said sullenly, "But memories that deep, you just can't drink them away."

"Is it Lily, Severus?"

"No, I don't even know if you know her. Her name was Marcia Michaels."

"I don't know her. Tell me and I'll do what I can to help."

Taking a deep breathe Snape began, "Marcia, she lived in Roma, Italy. She was Italian, and Greek. She had rich copper blonde hair and Chinese-jade eyes. We were together only a little while…I no longer love her though," he said with a deep sigh, turning his back toward Dumbledore, unable to say out loud what must be said while looking at him.

"Marcia, sent me a letter," Severus continued, "telling me she was pregnant, but refused to name the child, my child, and I sent her a name. She later sent me a letter saying she had miscarried. I immediately knew it was a lie," he said his voice rising, "She terminated the pregnancy. She terminated our daughter! Because she hated me…" his voice broke.

"Severus, how long ago did this happen?" Dumbledore said with sympathy.

"Over eleven years ago," Severus said quickly wiping a stray tear that had slipped out, "That is what I needed to talk to you about. I thought my daughter was killed before she was even born, now I'm no longer positive of that. There is a first year Gryffindor girl, and I can't help but notice the similarities."

"Severus, do you truly believe the girl maybe your daughter?" Dumbledore said with a look of concern.

"Please, just check. The girl's name is Serena Nicole, she has no last name," Snape asked.

Dumbledore had not heard Snape ask him for anything, let alone beg, since Lily's death. He was shocked though that Severus had not told him this sooner.

"I'll look into it, Severus. But now I think I better part for breakfast. The students and staff will wonder where I am if I don't arrive soon."

"Yes, sir…and thank you."

"Morning Nicole," greeted Kyra, another first year Gryffindor girl, inviting Nicole to sit beside her.

"Morning, Kyra. Any news on classes yet?"

"No, but here comes Professor McGonagall,"

"Morning Gryffindors, as you all should know classes start tomorrow so I am passing out schedules today so that no-one will have any excuses on being late to classes. _Weasley_ _cut that out!_ Now I need seventh years…" Nicole stopped paying attention as Professor Dumbledore strolled into the great hall.

After breakfast everyone slowly started to trickle out of the great hall. Nicole had noticed that Professor Snape had not come to breakfast and decided to ask Professor Dumbledore where he was. She caught up to him just as he was leaving the Great Hall.

"Professor…"

"Yes," he said smiling down at Nicole.

"Umm… I was wondering… where is Professor Snape?" she said quietly.

"Why do you ask?" he said curiously, wondering why a young Gryffindor would be asking about the head of Slytherin house.

"I... umm… never mind."

"What is your name?"

"Serena Nicole, sir."

"Serena, Professor Snape is sick today, but if you like, I will tell him you want to talk to him."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, if you'll excuse me I need to talk to Professor McGonagall."

"Yes, sir… Bye, sir."

On her way to the potions classroom, Nicole couldn't help but think of classes the next day. She worried she would disappoint all the teachers because of her lack of knowledge of the magical world.

Rounding the corner Nicole was shocked at the scene in front of her. Three older Slytherin's were picking on Kyra.

"Hey look there's another little Gryffindor girl!" one shouted looking directly at her. He raised his wand, but Nicole raised hers faster.

"_Expelliarmus! Stupify! Relashio! Salvio Hexia!"_

The first boy's wand went flying, and the second hit the wall with such force a nearby torch fell out of its holder. The blonde boy had let go of Kyra the moment the spell hit him and was laying dumbfounded on the floor looking up at her.

"Leave," she ordered them with a deadly look. They ran down the corridor, passing her and heading up the stairs.

"Are you alright Kyra?" she said gently helping her to her feet.

"Yes. Thank you. How did you do that?"

"I like to read."

"I'll say."

"Hey, Kyra, why don't you head up to the Hospital Wing. You have some blood on you head, it might need looked at."

"Ok."

"Remember the spell is stupify."

"Ok, thanks. Bye."

Kyra ran up the stairs, eager to get far away from the dungeons.

"Well done Serena," came a deep voice from behind her.

Nicole spun around the deadly look back on her face wand at the ready. Professor Snape walked out of the dark, waving his wand to place the fallen torch and light it.

"Hello Professor! Did you see those Slytherin boys!"

"Yes, and I was about to deal with it when you rounded the corner and knocked them all to the ground," he said with a sly smile.

"They were hurting Kyra for no reason. Their bullies, and I didn't see anyone doing anything about it."

"Calm down Ren, I'm going to give them detention next time I see them."

"Ok. Professor how did you know I was called Ren?"

"It's a nickname for the name Serena," he said looking uncomfortable.

"Ohh…"

"I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Bye Serena."

"Bye, Professor."

Professor Snape swiftly walked up the stair case cloke billowing behind him.

'Why is he acting so weird? He's supposed to be mean'

[reviews _please :) ]_


End file.
